


[Vid] Hymn

by theletterelle



Category: Black Swan (2010)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Fanvids, Festivids 2016, Self-Harm, Vienna Teng - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterelle/pseuds/theletterelle
Summary: A hymn to the glory of becoming.





	[Vid] Hymn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithborien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/gifts).




End file.
